


Find A Way To Move Into My Heart

by AmeliaAurelia



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Older Louis Tomlinson, Older Man/Younger Man, One Big Happy Family, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia
Summary: When he helloed us i fall in love with his voice and then i saw his eyes the most beautiful gorgeous piercing blue eyes i´ll ever layed my eyes on "alright guys many of the things has been packed but there´s still stuff there need to be packed but the furniture is ready to be moved" god i love his voice "also i´m a music producer so please be very careful with my equipment."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Find A Way To Move Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> All i can say is please enjoy :).

A week ago my boss told me about a move we were hired to do for some guy named Louis Tomlinson who can be anyone.  
I´ll been up since 5 am i woke and couldn´t fall alseep again, so i drank like 6 cups of tea and now it´s 7:30 and i´m ready to go to work.  
As soon i got to work we had to leave for this Louis person´s old house to move his stuff to the new house.  
When i first saw him i couldn´t believe this person is real i mean i´ll never seem anyone so beautiful so perfect so WOW in my life.  
When he helloed us i fall in love with his voice and then i saw his eyes the most beautiful gorgeous piercing blue eyes i´ll ever layed my eyes on "alright guys many of the things has been packed but there´s still stuff there need to be packed but the furniture is ready to be moved" god i love his voice "also i´m a music producer so please be very careful with my equipment."  
I nodded "of course we will sir we´re be just as careful as if it were our own things" i promised him and he smile and nodded, if i thought i was in love before i saw his wonderful smile i´m over the moon now and i don´t even know this man but my heart beats fast by the sight of him.

We´re been moving all their furniture out into the moving car for 3 hours and yes i´m exhausted and i can feel i´ll been up since 5am.  
Then we took all the boxes out to and drove with Louis and Eleanor in front of us, 20 minutes we were at their new house.

We just got back to the office after 4 more hours of moving "so Harry your just as exhausted as i am."  
"I am yeah and i think i´m so tired i´m not tried anymore and the last 2 hours was hell."  
"You were gone for hafe an hour Harry we were going to move the couch into their new livingroom but i couldn´t find you."  
"I was in the restroom boss."  
"Tell me you didn´t shit on their new john" i shaked my head "then why were you in the... OH MY GOD you fucked him you actually fucked him in their hold new home before they even did."  
I shaked my head faster "what no i didn´t no" i said and it´s true i didn´t screw him.  
"Then what the hell were you doing in there then."  
I know he won´t let it go so better just tell him "okay this is what happen" i said and begine to tell him.

2 hours earlier.  
I had just put the last box down on the bathroom floor when i heard the door close and then i turned around "is everything alright sir."  
"I have to say this sir thing still works for me Harry."  
"I´m sorry i´m not sure i understand."  
He walked closer to me while smirking "i´m sure you know what i mean" he said "you called me sir like 20 times today and every time it gives me a boner."  
I walked back till i couldn´t cause i hit the sink "sir i´m not sure what´s going on but" the closer he get´s the hotter i am man i want him so bad.  
"Oh but you do baby i know you feel whatever this is between us and your not getting out of this house before we fuck it out" he began to kiss my neck.  
"Bu..bu...but what abo...about your girlfriend" i hate i just asked that but i also couldn´t help myself.  
"Screw her babe" he said and kissed me "hafe an hour with you would be haven then a night with her cause i like you and i´ll never been so turned on so fast in my fucking life."  
We began kissing while taking each other clothes off "dang it i´m so hot for you sir."  
"I know and don´t stop calling me sir i like it too much."

It was so amazing and it felt even beyond amazing, Louis and i are definitely more then just mere then attracted to each other, lying next to him in his arms feels so nice after the great sex.  
"I could lay here all day but i better get back to work sir."  
"Gotta say this sir thing isn´t old yet and still works for me."  
"Yeah well sorry i´m sore right now and need a break."  
He kissed me with a smile "it´s more then okay babe i hurt a bit to but this was really hot."  
We kissed a bit more then i got up and got dressed again and so did Louis, before i walked out i gave him a last kiss and just because i could i also kissed his dick and then i walked out.

"Wow okay sounds hot Harry and you´d tell me the truth you didn´t fuck him."  
"Yeah i didn´t boss just like i told you but i´d kissed him many times."  
"Yeah i got that Harry and now i think it´s time to close for the day."  
I nodded and we walked out and he closed and everything, i bought a pizza on my way home i´m so hungry.

2 months later.  
I had just sat down at a table with a tea i just bought, cause i´m waiting for Louis, i called him a few days ago and he agreed to meet me.  
I got his number from my boss, he did however asked why i needed his number and i had to tell him it´s none of his business nicely of course.  
A moment later i saw Louis walk in and he smile at me before he bought himself a drink.  
He came over to me and sat down "hi what have you been up to over the last few months babe."  
"I´ll been working and you."  
"Working and i would be lying if i said i haven´t thought about you."  
"You´ll been thinking about me Louis."  
"Honestly i never stopped babe but now tell me why you wanted to meet here."  
"I never stopped thinking about you either and well i hmm er i."  
I cannot really find the words then he open his mouth "You hmm er what."  
He kissed me before i could react and without thinking i open my mouth "i´m pregnant Louis and yes it´s also yours."  
We kissed each other well mostly Louis kissed me before i could really react "that´s amazing babe i´ll been wanting to start family for so long but Eleanor won´t hear it."  
"So you to are still together even though you like me and never stopped thinking about me" i´m kinda hurt i thought he ended things with her after we were together.  
"Not if i were to be with someone else."  
"We feel the same way about each other don´t sir" i smirk.  
"This sir thing still do it for me babe and yes we feel the same."

It´s been a few months now and Louis ended his relationship with Eleanor needless to say she was anything but happy.  
I´m 4 months long now and no we don´t know the sex yet because we want to be surprised.  
I quit my job after i hit 4th month and Louis and i had been living together for 2 months now and it´s been great living with him.  
I even met his best friend Zayn who has his own tattoo shop, i have to say Zayn is hot i won´t lie but my heart belongs to Louis.  
Louis loves that i´m in my 4th trimester cause it means a lot of sex, more sex then he may had thought.

It´s a normal friday night and we just had dinner with Zayn, i think he want to make sure i´m good for him and we´re been dating for 2 months.  
"So Harry tell me how are you anyway cause you look really young."  
"Oh well i´m 18 soon 19 Zayn what about you."  
Zayn´s eyes kinda got big at my age "i´m 26 and Louis as you hopefully know is 28."  
"I know how old Louis is Zayn but let me know this why is my age so WOW."  
"I just never thought my best friend would fall for someone who´s 10 years younger then himself."  
"Well me neither Zayn but i guess love´s just like that."  
"Right right Harry be 100% with me a sec did you at any moment think about not having it."  
"Z stop giving him the third degree already."  
"It´s fine darling he´s just looking out for you" then i looked over at Zayn "look Zayn i get it and honestly yeah i thought about it for a minute but just as fast i knew i wanted it."  
"you really thought about getting rid of our child."  
I looked Louis in his eyes "Lou honey it was only for a second and after i had it i also knew i couldn´t live with myself if i did" we kissed each other right then and there.  
"I just know we´re gonna have a big family Harry."  
"How big are we talking Lou."  
"Yeah how big are you talking Lou" Zayn replied my question.  
"Somewhere between 8 and 10 maybe 12 if we feel like it" Louis girn.  
"12 kids are you insane?" i asked him "wait don´t answer that i don´t wanna know."  
"I´m very sane thank you" he kissed me "i just always wanted a big family love and i´m from a big family so."  
"Lou my love i do want more kids with you without question but let´s see how this first one turn out alright" he nodded which made me smile "good and we´re talk much more about it as time goes."  
"Sounds good to me my darling."

The last 10 years has been the best and toughest years of my life, Louis and i had only been together 6 months when we got married but we´re happier then ever.  
When i gave birth to our first daughter or should i say first set of twins a daughter and a son, we names them Austin and Ally.  
Little´d i know i would also give birth to another set of twins a year later this time we had to boys who we names Taylor and Tyler.  
Louis told me after we had the boys that twins runs in his family but he didn´t know we would have to pair of them then again no one could know that.  
11 months later we had a daughter we name Amelia and yes i´m glad we only had one this time cause we already have 4 at home.  
As much as i love our children i´m tired of preganacies and told Louis to use a condom the next many time we have sex, after Amelia was born i needed a break but i love having sex with Louis.  
"Haz darling we´re never get to 12 if we keep using a condom"  
"Then let me fuck you pregnant babe then you can carry the next 5."  
"Darling as much as i would love that i can´t get pregnant only you."  
"Good point love but my body need rest we have 5 kids and we´re only been married 3 going on 4 years."  
"You don´t ever know how beautiful you are pregnant do you sweetcheeks."  
"I guess not honey."  
That night we made hot sweet love and yes i got preganat ever though we used a condom.  
I gave birth to a boy 9 months later we named him Jacob.  
A year and a hafe later i gave birth to another set of twins, this time to girls we named Maddie and Molly.

We had just put Maddie and Molly down for the night and now we´re lying in our only bed.  
"Louis tell you have enough kids with these 8 we have now sweetheart."  
"Nah let´s go for 10 what´s one more set to the 3 we already have plus the Amelia and Jacob darling."  
"I´ll been pregnant the last 10 years honey it´s not butterflies and rainbows you know honey and with 8 kids you still want more."  
"Don´t tell me you don´t love feeling our kids in that stomach of your love."  
"Of course i do but i also like my body for myself honey" we kissed each other "why don´t we adopt Lou."  
"Really you wouldn´t that" he asks me.  
I shaked my head "no i´ll love it and we can adopt 4 in that way you get the 12 you wanted and i don´t have to carry more children darling.  
Which we´d Louis and i adopted to girls and to boys named Attina Isabella Luke and Elliot.  
Louis was happy that he got his 12 kids and so am i, i´m just glad i didn´t had to carry the last 4 of them, we love all our kids with everything we have.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think i´ll love the input :).


End file.
